leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Go Steal...
A list of "let's go steal..." lines: ; Season 1 * Ep 1-02 ...but steal a law... (Hardison) * Ep 1-04 Let's go steal ourselves a miracle. * Ep 1-06 Now? We steal a movie. * Ep 1-08 Let's go steal us a mountain. * Ep 1-10 "She's going to buy the jury." (Eliot) "Not if we steal it first." (Nate) ; Season 2 * Ep 2-02 Let's go steal us a concert. * Ep 2-03 Let's go steal us a hospital. * Ep 2-04 We're going to steal his school... * Ep 2-05 Let's go steal a general. * Ep 2-07 Let's go steal us a masterpiece. (Nate & Stark) * Ep 2-09 Let's go steal a fashion show. * Ep 2-10 "What're we supposed to do? Steal the wake?" "Have some respect. Borrow the wake." * Ep 2-11 We steal the damn thing back. * Ep 2-12 "How do we do that?" "We go and steal the future." * Ep 2-14 We're going to steal his ballpark ... and then the team... not necessarily in that order. * Ep 2-15 Let's go steal a mayor. ; Season 3 * Ep 3-03 Let's go steal a Parker. * Ep 3-04 Let's go steal a man on the street -- in Africa! * Ep 3-07 "What if there's no train?" (Hardison) "There will be. We're going to steal you one" (Nate) -- "Let's go steal a (train whistle)"(Parker) * Ep 3-08 Let's go steal us some cars. * Ep 3-12 Let's go steal an auction. ** Let's go steal a royal title. ** Let's go steal a Federal witness. * Ep 3-13 Part two of the plan - Sophie, steal his lawyer. * Ep 3-14 He's stealing Christmas. * Ep 3-15 "Let's go steal the Department of Defense." (Nate) "Isn't that... Treason?" (Parker) "We'll give it back." (Nate) * Ep 3-16 "Let's go steal a country." "We stole your security men, too." ; Season 4 * Ep 4-01 Let's go steal a mountain. (Nate) Again. (Parker) * Ep 4-02 Let's go steal a murder. * Ep 4-07 Let's go steal a funeral. * Ep 4-08 You can't con a con artist. We'll just have to steal from him. * Ep 4-09 We have to steal the national transplant history. * Ep 4-15 Let's go steal a sweetheart! No? A widow. No? Spider? Spider. (Parker) * Ep 4-16 Let's go steal some gold. * Ep 4-17 Let's go steal a time machine. (Parker) ; Season 5 * Ep 5-03 Let's go steal a close encounter. * Ep 5-05 Let's go steal us some congressmen. * Ep 5-07 He’s got a, you know... a $50 million backup plan. Let’s go steal it. * Ep 5-12 Let's steal a dream. * Ep 5-13 Let's go steal a bottle. (Sophie) No, let's go fake a bottle. (Nate) * Ep 5-14 We're going to steal Christmas. ; The Con-Con convention in 2010 A fan asks Timothy Hutton to do a "let's go steal" and Aldis Hodge spins a scenario as Hardison about the convention. Timothy responds with "Let's go steal us a convention".